Les Warblers
by Tic-and-Tac
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les Warblers, s'axant sur différents personnages. / OS 7: Confidences et trou de mémoire, Trent.
1. C'est lui ou moi

**Auteur**: Tic et Tac (Ouaiis! On est enfin de retour pour un co-écriture)

**Pairing**: Wevidel (Wes/David/Gavel)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship/Humour

**Disclamer**: Rien ne nous appartient. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Glee.. Dommage.. Mais on essaye de monter un plan pour les avoir..

**AN: **Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur les Warblers. Il ne suit pas forcément le fil de l'histoire, on ne fait que jouer avec les personnages. Les OS ne se suivront pas entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est lui ou moi!<strong>

Son réveil sonna et Thad l'éteignit en grognant. Il s'étira, bailla et repoussa ses couvertures avant de se lever. Il alluma la lumière et un grognement sorti de la forme blottie dans le lit voisin.

Thad leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Thad s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers la chambre.

Une forme dans le deuxième lit? Ca ce n'était pas normal, son colocataire étant parti, Thad avait la chambre pour lui tout seul. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme lâcha la poignée de la porte et alla près du lit. D'un coup sec, il tira sur les couvertures et cria:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Je _dormais_, grogna la forme en enfouissant sa tête sous les coussins.

- Ca j'avais remarqué David. La question la plus adaptée est: Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans _ta_ chambre, dans _ton_ lit avec _ton_ copain? Et surtout, comment tu es entré ici?

- La porte était ouverte.. Et.. Je me suis disputé avec Wes..

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

David soupira et commença son récit.

**Flash Back**

David s'étira et referma son cahier, connaissant enfin sa leçon d'histoire sur le bout des doigts.

- Fini! Maintenant dodo.

- Mmh-mmh, répondit Wes qui dormait déjà à moitié.

David éteignit la lampe de bureau et se dirigea non pas vers son lit mais vers celui de Wes, ayant envie de dormir tout contre son petit ami. Il tapota la cuisse du bridé, lui demandant silencieusement de se décaler pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes? Demanda Wes sans bouger.

- Décales toi un peu, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que je puisse dormir avec toi.

- Tu peux pas.

- Hein?

- Tu peux pas dormir avec moi, la place est déjà prise.

- Hein? Répéta David qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Wes, qui était seul dans son lit.

- La place est déjà prise David. Vas dormir dans ton lit, t'es pas loin de moi, deux mètres de distance, c'est pas grand chose.

- Si, c'est énorme. Je voulais dormir avec toi dans mes bras. Et si tu veux pas, dis le moi clairement au lieu de me prendre pour un imbécile!

Wes se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet.

- Je ne te prend pas pour un imbécile. Rétorqua Wes le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Si, il n'y a personne dans ton lit.

Wes rabattit les couvertures tout en disant:

- Si, il y a mon marteau.

- Tu te moques de moi là? Fit David, incrédule.

- Non. Il y a mon marteau. Tu vas l'étouffer si tu dors là. Vas dans ton lit!

- Mais tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Bien sur que oui!

Wes éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se recoucha, remettant correctement les couvertures sur lui et le marteau, ignorant l'air plus que surpris de son petit ami.

Vexé, David se dirigea vers son lit, prit sa couette et son coussin et avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Je divorce, Wes!

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme claqua la porte de la chambre. Il marcha dans le couloir de l'internat et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Thad. Par chance, le mexicain n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clef et David pu sans aucun mal entrer dans la chambre. L'adolescent se glissa dans le lit et fini par s'endormir.

**Fin Flash Back**

Thad regarda son ami et ne pu s'en empêcher, il explosa de rire.

- Rigoles pas! C'est pas drôle!

- Haha.. Si.. C'est.. Haha.. Drôle!

Les rires de Thad redoublèrent d'intensité, ce qui énerva davantage David.

- Bon, si tu te moques de moi, je me casses!

Il se leva du lit et commença à partir mais Thad se reprit.

- Attends! C'est juste que.. Ton petit ami doit être l'un des mecs les plus fous que je connaisse. Et il devrait penser à aller se faire soigner.. Il est vraiment accro à son marteau, c'est maladif.

David soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Mon copain préfère dormir avec un stupide marteau qu'avec moi.. D'après toi, je dois le prendre comment?

- Uh.. Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Mais.. S'il dort avec son marteau, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fait avec.

- Thaaad!

Thad explosa à nouveau de rire sous le regard choqué de son ami.

- T'es vraiment un abruti! Soupira David avant de se lever et récupérer ses affaires.

- S'il te plait aides moi. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dormir avec mon copain. Sans son marteau. Enfin.. Je vais prendre ma douche. A tout à l'heure.

Et sans laisser le temps à Thad de répondre, l'adolescent sorti de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Il balança sa couette et son coussin sur son lit au moment où Wes sortait de la salle de bain.

- Oh. Bonjour Chéri.

David ignora Wes et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Wes regarda la porte de la salle de bain avant de se décider à entrer. David, qui venait de retirer son boxer, sursauta et attrapa la serviette pour se cacher.

- Pourquoi tu te caches? Demanda Wes. Je t'ai déjà vu nu plusieurs fois.

- Sors. J'aimerais me doucher en paix. Répondit sèchement David.

- Euh.. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Je ne sais pas, demandes à ton marteau.

- A Martina? Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu me fais la tête?

David leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, c'est ça! Maintenant sors, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

- Mais..

David lança un regard noir à Wes, qui se tue instantanément et sorti de la salle de bain, laissant David se laver paisiblement.

**Cantine**

David arriva en dernier et alla s'asseoir entre Thad et Kurt, loin de Wes.

- Bonjour les copains.

- Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas à côté de Wes? Questionna Blaine.

- A côté de qui? Wes? Désolé, je ne connais pas..

- Hein? Comment ça? Je suis ton copain.

- Non. Tu es le copain de ton foutu marteau. Maintenant la ferme, je mange.

- Mais.. David.. Je ne comprend pas..

- Tu ne comprends pas? Mais pourtant c'est simple, c'est ton marteau ou moi!

David se leva, mécontent, et sorti de la cantine sans débarrasser son plateau. Tout le monde se tourna vers Wes, qui avait un air surpris.

- Euh.. Quelqu'un m'explique? Demanda timidement Kurt.

- Wes a préféré dormir avec son marteau plutôt qu'avec David, ce qui a énormément vexé et aussi énervé ce dernier. Expliqua Thad tout en mangeant sa banane.

- Mais non! S'exclamèrent Nick, Jeff et Kurt en regardant Wes.

- Quoi? Martina était là avant David.. J'allais pas la virer, elle se serait vexée!

- T'es vraiment sérieux là?

- Ben oui, Nick! Elle est super jalouse Martina!

- Mais c'est.. Un objet! Il n'a pas de sentiments ton marteau! S'exclama Jeff.

Wes, choqué, sorti son marteau de sa poche et lui fit un bisou. Il le colla contre son cœur et murmura:

- Chut, ne les écoutes pas, ils disent des bêtises.

- T'es vraiment atteint mec! Commenta Thad.

- En tout cas, je comprend la réaction de David. J'ai souvent envie de balancer la baguette que Blaine garde sous son coussin au feu.. Fit Kurt.

- Quoi? Tu n'oserais pas! C'est la réplique exacte de la baguette de Harry Potter, signée par Daniel Radcliffe! S'exclama Blaine, indigné.

- Tu serres encore une fois ta baguette dans tes bras au lieu de me serrer moi et je le fais. Je le jure sur ma paire favorite de chaussures Alexander McQueenn.

- Mais t'es un monstre! S'exclama Blaine en sortant la baguette de son sac et en la serrant contre lui.

- J'y crois pas.. Murmura Kurt.

- Wes, ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te comprend et je te soutiens. Je vais t'aider à faire comprendre à David l'importance de Martina à tes yeux.

- Merci. Tu es un véritable ami, Blaine.

- Désolé Wes, mais moi je soutiens David. Dit Nick.

- Pareil! S'exclamèrent Jeff, Thad et Kurt d'une même voix.

- Moi je suis la Suisse, fit Trent.

- Hein?

- J'ai dit, Jeff, que moi je suis la Suisse.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris mais... Hein?

- En gros Trent est neutre. Il ne prend le parti de personne dans ce conflit. Comme la Suisse durant les guerres mondiales et autres, expliqua Nick.

- Tu devrais écouter en classe au lieu de dessiner. Fit Thad.

- Et c'est toi, qui passe ton temps à dormir, qui dit ça? Laisses moi rire! S'indigna Jeff.

- Oui bon, gardez ça pour plus tard, une dispute à la fois c'est amplement suffisant. Et en plus, les cours commencent dans même pas dix minutes, alors debout tout le monde et que ça saute! Dit Trent.

- Bien Chef! S'exclamèrent les autres garçons en se levant.

La journée de cours passa rapidement, Wes courant après David qui l'ignorait. En fin de journée, tout les garçons allèrent dans la chambre de Thad.

Wes et Blaine s'assirent sur un des lits tandis que Nick, Jeff, David, Thad et Kurt s'installèrent sur l'autre. Trent, quand à lui, prit une chaise qu'il mit entre les deux lit et s'y assit après avoir scotché sur son torse une feuille avec écrit en gros "Suisse".

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures avant de tous de séparer et de rentrer chacun dans leur chambre.

- David, tu dors là ce soir où tu re-déménages? Demanda Wes à l'heure du coucher.

David ne répondit pas, s'allongeant dans son lit et remontant les couettes au dessus de sa tête. Wes regarda David faire et s'allongea à son tour. Il regarda son marteau, puis le lit de David. Il posa son marteau sur sa table de nuit.

- Mon marteau et moi on divorce. Je préfère t'avoir toi que Martina comme amoureux, tu es bien mieux. Et tes bisous sont les meilleurs. Alors si tu veux venir dormir dans mon lit, tu es plus que bienvenue.

David sourit, se leva de son lit et se jeta sur Wes, heureux.

- Aieuuh, tu m'écrases.. Râla Wes.

David rigola.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis meilleur que ton stupide marteau. Susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser amoureusement Wes.


	2. Claustrophobia

**Disclamer**: Mouahahahaha on a kidnappé Kurt et Blaine! Maintenant ils sont à nous! Bon..On file et on va se planquer on a RIB a nos trousses pour les récupérer. La vie est injuste.

**Auteur**: Euh.. Je crois que c'est nous. :D

**Genre**: friendship/romance

**Pairing**: Drarry! Ah.. Non.. On c'est trompé là c'est Klaine.

**Rating**: Un petit K+

* * *

><p><strong>Claustrophobia:<strong>

- Kuuurt! J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer.

- Blaine, tu m'avais promis de ne pas te plaindre. Et il ne me reste plus qu'une boutique à voir, je dois aller prendre une chemise pour l'anniversaire de Finn.

- Mais j'ai mal au pieds! Couina Blaine.

- On a qu'à prendre l'ascenseur. On en a pas pour longtemps, je sais déjà laquelle lui prendre. Aller, viens, après je t'offre un café.

- Promis? Demanda Blaine, déjà bien plus motivé à l'idée de savourer un bon café en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

- Promis. Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Devant les portes, ils rencontrèrent Trent et Nick.

- Oh! Les mecs! Vous allez bien?

- Super, Nick! Et vous deux?

- Pareil. Répondit Trent.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les quatre garçons y entrèrent. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à monter, très lentement.

- Aller, plus vite, je veux mon café! Fit Blaine.

- Tu sais, c'est pas en l'encourageant que.. Commença Trent.

CHLANG !

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Blaine.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Kurt.

- Pourquoi on ne monte plus?

- J'en sais rien Blaine. On doit être en panne, c'est rien.

- Oh non. Oh non non non. Pas ça. Non. S'il te plait, tout mais pas ça!

- Blaine, ça va aller, c'est pas grand chose. Regardes il y a un bouton pour signaler les pannes. On a qu'à.. Expliqua Nick.

- Mais je m'en fou de ton foutu bouton! Coupa le jeune homme.

Blaine commença à tourner sur lui même, rongeant nerveusement un de ses ongles.

- Oh non non non. Débloques toi. Allez, débloques toi.

Blaine senti son rythme cardiaque accélérer et sa respiration se bloquer tandis que la sueur coulait le long de son dos et des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Kurt regarda Blaine plus que surpris, qui avait arrêté de bouger et se tenait appuyé contre une des parois de l'ascenseur.

- Blaine, calmes toi, ce n'est qu'une panne, on va bientôt sortir de là. Fit Kurt en regardant Blaine puis ces deux amis, cherchant de l'aide.

Blaine ne répondit rien, il ne voyait même presque plus son ami, paniquant de plus en plus. Kurt fronça les sourcils et posa ses paquets au sol. Il s'approcha de Blaine, essayant de capter son regard, en vain.

- Il faut le faire réagir. Expliqua Nick. D'une manière qui le ramènera parmi nous. Généralement lorsque je fais des crises de paniques, on me gifle. Ca permet de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Kurt écouta d'une oreille distraite son ami. Cependant, il ne voulait pas gifler Blaine, alors, il se pencha et embrassa Blaine. Le jeune homme se calma instantanément. Kurt réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire et s'éloigna le plus possible de Blaine, rougissant. Il n'entendit même pas le "ENFIN!" de Nick et Trent.

- Pardon.. Je.. Je voulais pas.. Je.. C'est juste que.. Tu paniquais et.. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te calmer. Désolé.. Je.. j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester.. Oh God, bien sur que oui tu vas me détester! Bravo Kurt, bien joué! Tu as fait fuir ton meilleur ami, le garçon dont tu es fou amoureux... Putain, je suis vraiment naze! Pardon Blaine, vraiment. Je.. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir.

Kurt se tue, aux bords des larmes. Il regardait partout sauf vers Blaine, priant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que l'ascenseur se remette en marche et que les portes s'ouvrent, qu'il puisse fuir loin de Blaine et de l'humiliation.

- La j'avoue, que je comprend pas pourquoi Kurt s'excuse. Chuchota Nick dans l'oreille de Trent.

- Moi non plus.. Répondit Trent sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leurs amis en silence, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements comme les deux commères qu'ils étaient, pressés d'en savoir plus et d'être le soir pour téléphoner aux autres Warblers et de tout leurs raconter.

- Uh.. Kurt?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "_Peut être que si je lui répond pas, il va oublier ma présence_." Pensa le jeune homme.

- Tu t'es vraiment amoureux de moi?

Kurt releva la tête et regarda Blaine.

- Hein?

- Tu as dit que tu venais de faire fuir le garçon dont tu es amoureux. C'est de moi dont tu parlais?

Les yeux de Blaine reflétaient un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension, mais aussi... D'espoir?

- Euh.. Je.. Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre.. Désolé..

- Oh, arrêtes un peu de t'excuser!

Sur ces mots, Blaine fondit sur Kurt et l'embrassa, tentant de faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il l'aimait aussi à travers son baiser. Kurt ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que quand Blaine demanda l'accès à sa bouche que Kurt réagit à nouveau. Le jeune homme entrouvrit sa bouche laissant la langue du bouclé jouer avec la sienne, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, le rapprochant un peu de lui. Blaine mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui du châtain sous le regard attendrit de Nick et Trent.

Kurt sourit doucement à Blaine et murmura:

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse une bataille? J'ai acheté un jeu de carte pour la partie de poker de ce soir.. Ca t'aidera à penser à autre chose.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Kurt déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et sorti le jeu de cartes d'un des sac.

- Vous jouez avec nous? Demanda Kurt.

- Bien sur! Répondirent Nick et Trent d'une même voix.

Les quatre garçons jouèrent en rigolant, Kurt et Blaine s'embrassant à chaque fin de partie. Après plus d'une heure de jeu, ils se lassèrent.

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi ça prend autant de temps? Râla Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas.. On.. On va mourir ici.. Il va presque plus y avoir d'oxygène et on va s'asphyxier et j'aurais même pas eu le temps de déclarer au monde que tu es mon petit ami.

- Je.. Je suis ton petit ami? Demanda Kurt d'une petite voix, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à leurs amis.

- C'est.. C'est ce que je pensais.. Tu.. Ca te gêne? Tu veux pas?

- Bien sur que oui je veux, Idiot!

Kurt fit un sourire à tomber par terre et Blaine se pencha pour l'embrasser au moment où l'ascenseur se remit en marche et les portes s'ouvrirent. Blaine se releva et sorti de l'ascenseur en criant:

- FREEDOOOOM!

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR:<span>**

**Hermione: **Oh putain! T'es encore en vie! *danse de la joie* On s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi après Courage :( S'il te plait, ne pars pas. On vous aime, toi et tes reviews! Contente que l'OS sur Wes t'aie plu, on espère que tu vas aimer celui ci aussi.


	3. Aimes Moi

**Disclamer :** Blabla.. Pas à nous.. Blabla.

**Pairing :** Jurt (Jeff/Kurt)

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bla bla exceptionnel:<strong> Mes amis, ici Tic qui vous parle en direct de planète noisettes! Ce jour est sacré, car c'est l'anniversaire de Tac. Du coup, comme elle a 24 ans, on aimerait avoir 24 reviews sur ce chapitre. (Comment ca c'est beau de rêver?)

* * *

><p><strong>Aimes-moi :<strong>

Kurt était assis sur un des sofa de la salle commune, regardant Blaine avec désespoir. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas autrement que comme son meilleur ami ?

Kurt poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait tellement envie que le brun le remarque. Qu'il voit les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Il ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser ses larmes et senti le sofa s'affaisser à côté de lui. Le châtain n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et un baiser déposé sur son crâne confirma son identité.

Il était le seul a avoir ce genre de gestes envers lui.

Un bras passa entre son dos et le dossier du canapé et il senti la main de son ami se poser sur sa hanche et le rapprocher de lui, le faisant sourire.

- Jeff..

Il devina plus qu'il ne le vit, le sourire du blond lorsqu'il dit :

- C'est moi.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de continuer :

- Tu sais que plusieurs élèves de Dalton, dont Blaine, pensent que toi et moi on est ensemble ?

- Mmh.. Je sais.. Flint est venu me voir à la fin du cours de français. Il m'a demandé si c'était vrai qu'on était ensemble.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi à cette commère ?

- De s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Tu as bien fait.

Kurt allait dire quelque chose quand il vit que Blaine venait vers eux.

- Salut, les mecs. Dit le brun en souriant.

- Salut. Répondirent Jeff et Kurt en même temps.

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Poses là. Fit Jeff.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui. Répondit Kurt, sans hésiter.

Il se détacha ensuite de Jeff, lui prit la main, le força à se lever et le traîna hors de la salle. Blaine les regarda partir main dans la main, un petit pincement au cœur.

- Kurt, Il va falloir qu'on y retourna, la répèt' va bientôt commencer et si on est pas présents, Wes va nous tuer.

- À quoi bon ? On va encore rester assit en regardant Blaine chanter encore et encore. J'ai envie de passer du temps loin de lui. Je ne supporte plus tout ça.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur un banc dans le parc du lycée et regarda sa main, emprisonnant celle du blond. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait dit à Blaine et lâcha la main de Jeff.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je.. J'ai vraiment dit à Blaine que toi et un moi on est ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Désolé.. Je.. Si tu veux, je te largue comme ça je ne te précipite pas dans cette galère. Encore désolé, j'aurais du lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires, comme à Flint.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Ça me dérange pas que tu lui aies dit ça. Au contraire.

Kurt regarda son ami comme si il était tombé sur la tête.

- Comment ça «Au contraire» ?

- Ça m'a donné une idée. On peut faire semblant d'être ensemble pour faire comprendre à Blaine qu'il est amoureux de toi et comme ça tu pourras enfin vivre ta belle histoire d'amour avec ton hobbit chéri.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne peux pas profiter de toi comme ça, c'est pas bien ! Objecta Kurt.

- Kurt, c'est moi qui te propose, tu ne profites en aucun cas de moi. Et puis dans cette histoire on est tout les deux gagnants. Fit Jeff avec un sourire.

- Hein ?

- Toi tu as ton hobbit, et moi j'ai l'occasion de m'afficher avec certainement le plus beau mec de Dalton.

Kurt rougit à ces mots.

- Dis pas de bêtises.

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, Kurt. Rétorqua Jeff, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il caressa la joue de Kurt du bout des doigts.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Kurt regarda Jeff dans les yeux avant d'hocher très légèrement la tête et de murmurer :

- Oui.

Jeff sourit avant de se rapprocher un maximum de Kurt.

- Maintenant que tu es mon petit ami, je peux t'embrasser ?

Kurt sourit timidement et Jeff l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser et sourit quand il vit les yeux brillants de Kurt et ses lèvres rougit par leur baiser.

- On va dans ma chambre ?

Kurt acquiesça et suivit Jeff jusqu'à l'internat où les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Jeff. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit de Jeff et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, brisé par le blond.

- Tu sais, si on veut vraiment avoir l'air d'un couple aux eux des autres on devrait s'embrasser, pour avoir l'air naturel quand on le fera devant eux.

Kurt regarda longuement Jeff avant de dire :

- D'accord. Embrassons nous.

Jeff eut un grand sourire et fit s'allonger Kurt avant de s'allonger sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promet de ne rien faire d'autre que t'embrasser. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Kurt hocha la tête en rougissant, faisant craquer Jeff qui se pencha et embrassa Kurt presque amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Kurt se détendait de plus en plus sous les baisers de Jeff, prenant même les devants en les approfondissant, faisant danser leurs langues ensembles.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, trop concentré sur leurs baisers, et sursautèrent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Wow.. Désolé, on ne savait pas que vous étiez.. Occupés. Fit Nick. Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse continuer ?

- Non, c'est bon, vous dérangez pas. Répondit Jeff avant de descendre de dessus Kurt.

Kurt et Jeff s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit du blond tandis que Nick, Trent et Blaine s'asseyaient sur celui de Nick.

- Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Trent, curieux.

- Non, pas tant que ça. Répondit Kurt.

- Combien de temps ? Et comment vous avez décidé de vous mettre ensemble ? Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- Trent, tu es vraiment une commère ! S'exclama Nick.

- Je sais.. Alors ?

Jeff prit la main de Kurt et menti ouvertement à leurs amis qui n'y virent que du feu.

- J'en avais envie depuis.. Probablement depuis que j'ai rencontré Kurt. Mercredi j'ai enfin prit mon courage à deux mains et j'ai invité Kurt au cinéma pour samedi soir et il a oui et..

Blaine coupa Jeff et s'adressa à Kurt :

- Je t'avais invité et tu m'as dit que tu dormais chez Mercedes, que c'était prévu depuis deux semaines. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais déjà rendez vous avec Jeff ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'avais rendez vous avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu..

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais pas mon père. Je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter ma vie dans tout les moindres détails ! Enfin, je vais y aller, j'ai mon devoir de français à finir.

Kurt se leva et embrassa Jeff.

- Si jamais tu veux venir dans ma chambre après le repas, viens. Je devrais avoir fini d'ici là, et Nicholas est malade, j'ai la chambre pour moi tout seul. On pourra finir ce qu'on avait commencé avant que les garçons nous interrompent.

Kurt fit un clin d'oeil à Jeff, espérant ne pas trop rougir et sorti de la chambre. Jeff regarda Kurt partir avant de retourner son attention vers ses amis qui le fixaient.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Nick sorti de la salle de bain, il vit que Jeff était dans son lit au lieu du sien. Nick sourit à son ami, éteignit la lumière et alla s'allonger à côté de Jeff. Immédiatement, le blond se colla contre Nick, posant sa tête sur se torse du brun. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se mit à caresser les cheveux du blond.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec Kurt tout à l'heure ?

- Si. Ça c'est super bien passé. Il m'a aidé à finir mes maths, on a parlé et rigolé. On c'est aussi beaucoup embrassé.

Nick devina le sourire et les yeux brillants de son ami. Malgré le fait qu'il était content pour Jeff, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un reproche.

- On se connait depuis qu'on a 12 ans et tu n'as pas cru utile de me dire que tu sors, enfin, avec le mec que tu aimes ?

- Il n'y a rien a dire.

- Comment ça ? Bien sur qu'il y a des choses à dire ! Je veux tout savoir ! Comment c'est passé ton rendez vous ? Comment as tu trouvé le courage de l'embrasser ? Comment as tu...

- STOP ! Arrêtes avec tes questions, Nick. Il n'y a jamais eu de rendez vous. J'étais chez moi et lui chez Mercedes.

- Mais tu as dit...

- J'ai menti !

Jeff soupira et raconta toute la vérité à son frère de cœur. Comment Kurt avait dit à Blaine qu'ils étaient ensembles et comment, lui, avait décidé de profiter de la situation afin de pouvoir partager un petit quelque chose avec Kurt, même si cette relation n'était que mensonge.

- Nick écouta patiemment le récit de son ami, sans jamais l'interrompre.

- Jeff.. Je ne veux pas te juger mais, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Au final, tu seras celui qui va souffrir. Quand Kurt te quittera pour Blaine, tu vas tellement souffrir..

- Je sais. J'en suis conscient mais je veux profiter du peu que je peux avoir. Puis.. Tu seras là pour m'aider à me relever, non ?

- Toujours. Répondit simplement Nick.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, Nick jouant toujours avec les mèches blondes de son meilleur ami. Nick senti son torse se mouiller et il comprit que Jeff pleurait. L'adolescent resserra ses deux bras autour du blond et le consola de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Nick ne le lâcha pas pour autant et s'endormit tenant encore son ami dans ses bras.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Kurt et Jeff formaient un couple aux yeux de tous les élèves de Dalton. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, si bien que Kurt ne passait presque plus de temps avec Blaine qui était jaloux.

Il venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, ayant son livre à emprunter pour un devoir quand il repéra Kurt assit seul à une des tables et décida d'aller lui parler.

Kurt releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Oh. Salut Blaine.

- Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais seul ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Jeff ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça..

Il fit une pause.

- Kurt ? Je peux te parler ?

Kurt posa son stylo et se tourna vers Blaine.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu.. T'es vraiment heureux avec Jeff ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je..

Blaine soupira.

- Je dois être honnête avec toi, Kurt. Je suis jaloux.

- De quoi ?

- De Jeff. J'aimerais être à sa place. Je _devrais_ être à sa place. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant de te voir avec lui mais j'ai envie d'être celui qui te rend heureux. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, et que je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça alors que tu es en couple et avec un de mes amis mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Je.. Je crois bien que je t'aime, Kurt.

Kurt fixait Blaine sans rien dire et le bouclé décida de faire un dernier mouvement. Il prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du châtain.

Lorsque Jeff entra dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Kurt, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. La vision de Blaine et Kurt s'embrassant lui brisa le cœur. Silencieux, le jeune homme quitta la bibliothèque et retourna dans sa chambre.

D'abord surpris par le baiser, Kurt ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la langue de Blaine caresser ses lèvres qu'il réagit à nouveau et repoussa le garçon.

- Non, Blaine.

- Mais, je..

- Laisse moi parler. Coupa Kurt. Je t'ai aimé. Vraiment. Je désespérais quand je te voyais. J'avais tellement envie que tu me remarques, Blaine. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. À tes yeux je n'étais que ton meilleur ami.

Kurt soupira avant de reprendre.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, que tu viennes me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu m'embrasses.

Kurt fit une nouvelle pause et Blaine en profita pour dire :

- Mais je l'ai fait maintenant. On peut être ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Blaine. Je ne quitterais pas Jeff pour toi. Ni pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois bien que j'en suis amoureux.

- Tu crois, tu n'en es pas sur.

- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec lui. Jeff est quelqu'un de bien. Il me fait rire et j'adore parler avec lui ou juste rester dans ses bras à ne rien faire. Je me sens bien avec lui et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de le quitter pour toi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu devrais me laisser vivre cette histoire avec Jeff.

- Je.. Oui.. Oui, tu as raison. Je voulais juste être honnête avec toi. Je.. Je vais y aller. Tu m'as dit que tu attendais Jeff donc... À plus tard, Kurt.

Et sans laisser le temps au châtain de répondre, Blaine quitta la bibliothèque. Kurt le suivi du regard et poussa un petit soupire. C'était mieux ainsi. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Blaine diminuait alors que ceux pour Jeff augmentaient. Et il était tellement heureux avec le blond qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils partageaient. Kurt reporta son attention sur ses devoirs et continua à les faire, attendant Jeff avec impatience.

Lorsqu'il eut fini tout ses exercices de maths, Kurt réalisa que Jeff n'était pas venu. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Kurt rangea ses affaires et parti à l'internat. Il frappa à la porte du blond et entra sans attendre l'autorisation.

Il vit Jeff, allongé sur son lit, ses bras sous sa tête. Kurt posa son sac, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de Jeff.

- Je t'ai attendu.

- Je suis venu.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Moi je t'ai vu. Enfin.. Je _vous_ ai vu. Blaine et toi. Écoutes, Kurt, je savais que ça arriverait, que Blaine et toi vous finiriez ensembles. Cependant, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu me largues avant. Ça aurait été douloureux, mais moins, et..

Kurt posa son index sur les lèvres du blond, lui intiment le silence.

- Jeff, c'est Blaine qui m'a embrassé, pas moi, et crois moi, ça fait toute la différence. Je n'ai même pas répondu à son baiser.

- Mais je ne comprend pas. Murmura Jeff.

- C'est pourtant très simple à comprendre.

Kurt retira son doigt des lèvres de Jeff et les frôla avec les siennes.

- Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? Murmura Kurt, s'allongeant totalement sur Jeff.

Jeff fixa Kurt dans les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- Oui..

- Alors c'est parfait.

Kurt se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Jeff, l'entraînant dans un baiser possessif.

* * *

><p>Valaaaaaaaaa!<br>S'il vous plait, nous tuez pas. On est gentilles! *jette des noisettes pour distraire l'assemblée*  
>Ca vous a plu? Non? Vous voulez plus qu'on écrive des trucs comme ca?<br>Alors une chose à faire: mettez une review, et dites nous ce que vous aimeriez bien voir se passer. Tous les genres et les ships sont acceptés. Sauf le Seblaine, parce que c'est caca.  
>Et n'oubliez pas de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon Tac d'amour!<br>D'ailleurs: Bon anniversaire Tac! Je t'aime! *offre une noisette à Tac*


	4. Pour une histoire de dentifrice

**Disclamer:** Oui, on sait, on connaît la chanson, aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent. Sommes nous vraiment obligées de le répéter à chaque fois? Oui? Bon..

**Pairing: **Niff (Nick/Jeff)

**Rating:** K.

**Genre:** Friendship/Humour.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour une histoire de dentifrice:<strong>

Jeff déposa son plateau de petit déjeuner puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se brosser les dents. En chemin, il croisa son meilleur ami et colocataire.

- Tu vas où, Blondie?

- Me brosser les dents.

- Okay, on se retrouve en cours alors.

Jeff acquiesça et entra dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Il ne sait vraiment pas fermer un tube de dentifrice.

Énervé, Jeff se brossa vite fait les dents avant de se rendre presque en courant devant sa salle de classe pour engueuler son colocataire.

- Nick!

Nick sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, intrigué par son ton sec.

- Oui Jeff? Qu'est qui t'arrive?

- Oh ne prend pas cet air innocent avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait!

- Mais non, je ne sais pas! Protesta Nick, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre son ami dans un état pareil.

- Le dentifrice!

- Quoi le dentifrice?

- Tu n'as toujours pas appris qu'un tube de dentifrice ça se referme après utilisation?

Nick regarda son ami, surpris, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus? S'indigna Jeff.

- Haha.. Oui mais... Haha.. Tu te rends comptes que tu t'énerves pour.. Pour un dentifrice?

- Si tu le fermais, je ne m'énerverais pas!

- Calme, Blondie. C'est que du dentifrice.

- Mais je m'en fou que c'est «que du dentifrice» comme tu dis, je veux que tu le fermes, c'est tout!

- Pourquoi?

- Pour pas qu'il sèche et ça fait plus propre de voir un tube fermé.

Nick se retint à nouveau de rire. Il voulu, aussi, dire qu'il ne disait jamais rien pour les gels douches vides dans le bac de douche, mais il préféra se taire pour ne pas énerver encore plus son ami. À la place, il préféra dire:

- Tu sais, ça n'a pas le temps de sécher. On s'en sert tout les deux matin et soir. Il se vide rapidement.

- Si, il a le temps de sécher, pas complètement, mais un peu et c'est super chiant! Alors la prochaine fois tu le fermes, sinon je te le fais bouffer!

- Tu exagères là.

- Non! Déjà, quand tu laisses traîner les bouteilles de gel douche vide au fond de la baignoire, ça m'énerve, mais je ne dis rien. Mais le dentifrice c'est juste pas possible. Donc tu le refermes, sinon tu ne t'en sers plus et tu apportes le tien.

- Et bien tu sais quoi? Je prendrais mon propre tube comme ça je pourrais le laisser ouvert et tu ne râleras pas.

- D'accord. Mais tu le laisseras dans ton placard. Pas dans la salle de bain!

- Quoi? Mais attends, c'est aussi ma salle de bain, je fais ce que je veux!

- Eh bien, si tu fais ça, je te vide tout ton tube dans les toilettes et tu seras bien dans la merde!

Et sans laisser le temps à Nick de répondre, Jeff entra dans la salle de classe.

- Je rêve ou ils viennent de se disputer pour un tube de dentifrice? Questionna, inutilement, Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>RAR: <strong>

**Leaantthepen:** Contente que l'OS précédent t'aies plu. Et merci de ta review ca fait plaisir. Tac peut pas te répondre, elle a mangé trop de noisettes d'un coup elle fait une indegestion.. Avec un peu de chance elle sera traumatisée et ne voudra plus jamais manger de noisettes! Yay, plus pour moi! *danse de la joie. Se prend les pieds dans les branches d'arbre. tombe* Aiiiiie...

**Porcelain: ** Avec Tic on te remerci Follasse pour ta review. Haha et non, Kurt ne sait pas mis avec Blaine à la fin, mais tu as raison, tant qu'il est heureux c'est l'essentiel.

**Hermione:** Oh my Chris! J'aime comment tu appelles Sebastian! Le p'tit surnom que je lui ai donné, c'est Sebastard xD Dans le premier jet, ils étaient tous seuls Blaine et Kurt dans l'ascenseur. Mais après on a modifié. Krkrkr. Bah, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde à chaque fois. Nous on a bien aimé les mettre ensemble, on les trouve mignons. Après, on continue à shipper Klaine très beaucoup hein. :) Oh wow, t'es la deuxième à nous surveiller O_o On a intérêt à filer droit! *a presque peur* Oh, et la vidéo est toute mignonne!

**Blabla en plus:**  
>Si vous voulez nous donner des contraintes pour les OS à venir, ou si vous voulez voir un pairing en particulier, etc laissez nous une review ou envoyez un MP :D<br>Oh, et vous auriez eu le chapitre plus tôt si Tic n'avait pas perdu environ une heure à danser et massacrer les chansons de Hot Chelle Rae. C'est elle qu'il faut punir :P


	5. Retrouvailles

**Disclamer :** Blabla.. Pas à nous.. Blabla.

**Pairing :** Tous. Centré sur Klaine.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Family/Future!Fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Bla bla exceptionnel:<strong> Cet OS est dédicacé à notre Nenette, Serena (Rikena sur ce site). On espère que tu vas aimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles:<strong>

Blaine regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et soupira, perdant doucement mais sûrement sa patience.

- On va être en retaaaaaaaaaaard! Cria-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés arriva.

- C'est Papou. Il râle parce que Sasha a taché sa robe et il trouve pas une autre jolie robe comme ma mienne. Et puis Sasha elle pleure parce que elle veut mettre ses chaussures comme les cow-boys que tonton Finn il lui a donné pour quand c'était notre nananiversaire mais Papou il veut pas...  
>- Serena, ma puce, tu parles beaucoup trop vite. Rigola Blaine.<br>- Oh pardon Daddy. Tu veux que je le répète tout ce que je t'ai dit? Alors en fait l'a Papou il a-  
>- Nenette, stop, c'est bon j'avais compris. Coupa Blaine avec un sourire.<br>- Oh. fit simplement la petite fille.  
>- Tu grimpes sur mon dos? On va aider Papou a trouver des jolis vêtements pour Sasha.<br>- Voui. Et aussi fait un bisou à Papou comme ca il dit oui pour que Sasha elle peut mettre ses chaussures de cow-boy. Comme quand au début Papou il voulait pas que on achète Titus parce que il disait que les chiens ce fait que des bêtises tout le temps.

Blaine sourit tout en grimpant les escaliers, sa fille sur le dos.

- Je vais essayer de faire changer d'avis Papou, mon petit coeur.  
>- D'accord Daddy.<p>

Père et fille entrèrent dans une des chambres de la maison, aux murs rose pâle et blancs. La chambre de leur fille Sasha.  
>Blaine soupira face à la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Kurt essayait de raisonner Sasha qui pleurait, ne voulant pas écouter son père.<br>Blaine posa Serena au sol et s'approcha de Kurt et Sasha, petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>- Oh Blaine! S'il te plait aides moi à-<br>- Daddy!

Sasha se jeta sur Blaine et s'accrocha à ses jambes. L'homme se baissa et la souleva pour la caler dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et essuya ses larmes.

- Ne pleures pas Petit Ange.

Il s'approcha de Kurt et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- Amour, laisse la mettre ses chaussures de cow-boy, regardes elle est toute triste.  
>- Mais ça ne va pas avec la robe que j'ai choisi..<p>

Blaine réfléchit et alla fouiller dans l'armoire de Sasha. Il en sortit un tee-shirt beige et une petite jupe et un gilet marrons.

- Ça, ça va avec ses bottes non?

Kurt soupira.

- Ouais, ouais ça peut aller...  
>- Alors c'est parfait.<p>

Blaine reposa sa fille sur le sol et lui donna les vêtements.

- Tiens ma puce, mets ça, avec tes chaussures de cow-boy et ensuite demande à papou de te faire une jolie coiffure comme à ta soeur qu'on puisse y aller.

La petite fille prit les habits que lui tendait son père avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Daddy!  
>- De rien.<p>

Blaine sourit.

- Serena, tu sors des petites chaussettes pour Sasha?  
>- Voui Daddy. Répondit la petite fille.<br>- Merci ma grande.

Blaine sorti de la chambre en embarquant Kurt avec lui.

- Tu fais la tête Amour?  
>- Non... Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que nos filles t'aiment plus qu'elles ne m'aiment moi... Fit Kurt d'un air triste.<br>- Oh Bébé...

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Elles nous aiment autant l'un que l'autre. Mais elles n'ont que quatre ans et apparemment une bonne partie du mauvais caractère de Rachel, alors forcément quand l'un de nous ne fait pas ce qu'elles veulent, elles boudent. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne nous aiment pas. Tu verras, dans cinq minutes Sasha aura tout oublié.  
>- Sûr?<br>- Certain. C'est impossible de t'en vouloir longtemps. En douze ans, je n'ai jamais réussi à rester fâché contre toi plus de trois jours.

Blaine sourit et embrassa à nouveau Kurt. Kurt enlaça Blaine et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- Rappelles moi pourquoi c'est Rachel la mère de nos filles?  
>- Parce que c'est elle qui s'est proposée pour être la mère porteuse quand toutes les agences d'adoptions nous fermaient leurs portes.<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fit Kurt.

Il déposa un petit bisou dans le cou de Blaine et se décala légèrement de lui.

- Papou! Tu viens faire ma jolie coiffure titoplé ?  
>- J'arrive, Sasha.<p>

Kurt retourna dans la chambre de sa fille et la coiffa. Un quart d'heure plus tard toute la petite famille était dans la voiture et trente minutes après ils arrivèrent à destination.

- Papou, pourquoi qu'on est là déjà?  
>- On vient voir des copains à Daddy et moi Serena. On allait à l'école avec eux.<br>- Et on les connait les copains de vous? Demanda Sasha.  
>- Il y aura Tonton Nick et Tonton Jeff.<br>- Owééééé! Firent les petites filles.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle qui avait été réservée pour l'occasion et décorée comme la salle dans laquelle les Warblers avaient l'habitude de répéter.  
>Un homme grand et brun vint vers eux et les accueillit avec un sourire.<p>

- Blaine! Kurt! Bonsoir! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! Et qui sont ces charmantes demoiselles qui vous accompagnent?  
>- Moi je suis Serena, j'ai quatre ans. Et elle c'est ma soeur de moi, Sasha. Elle a quatre ans aussi. On est nées le même jour, pareil. On était dans la même maman, mais la petite graine de nos papas et ben on a pas la même. Mais c'est pas grave c'est ma soeur pareil et c'est tous les deux nos papas. Répondit Serena avec un grand sourire.<br>- Enchanté Serena, moi je m'appelle Wes. Et toi tu dois être Sasha, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers la petite fille.

Sasha ne répondit pas et se cacha derrière les jambes de Kurt.

- Elle est très timide. Fit Kurt avec un petit sourire.  
>- Haha, c'est normal elle ne me connaît pas.<br>- Ooooh... Y'a Tonton Jeff!

Serena s'éloigna de ses parents en courant et s'accrocha aux jambes de Jeff.

- Tonton !

Jeff sourit et souleva la petite fille qu'il cala dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour petite princesse.  
>- Bonjour mon tonton! Tu viens? On est là-bas.<p>

Elle montra ses deux papas qui discutaient avec Wes ainsi que sa soeur, toujours cachée derrière les jambes de Kurt. Gardant la petite fille dans les bras, il se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Bonjour! S'exclama le blond en souriant.

Blaine et Kurt lui répondirent en souriant et Wes qui avait déjà vu Jeff s'éloigna pour accueillir d'autres ex-Warblers et en profita pour récupérer son fils qui rendait David, son parrain, fou.  
>Jeff se pencha et de son bras de libre il souleva Sasha et la cala sur sa hanche. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.<p>

- Tonton? Où qu'il est tonton Nick et Lucas? Demanda Sasha.  
>- Lucas est malade alors Tonton Nick est resté avec lui.<br>- Mais il va être triste que toi t'es pas là.. Moi quand je suis malade je aime quand y'a Papou et Daddy avec moi..  
>- C'est Tonton Nick qui m'a dit de venir. Il m'a obligé, pour que je puisse revoir tous nos anciens copains d'école.<br>- Oh d'accord. Alors tu pourras faire un gros bisou à Lucas et puis aussi à Tonton Nick? Pour leur dire que je les aime beaucoup fort?  
>- Bien sur Sasha.<br>- Oh oui et moi aussi! Lança Serena.  
>- Évidement. Répondit Jeff.<br>- Cool! Firent les deux petites filles en cœur.  
>- Les filles, vous voulez aller jouer avec le petit garçon la-bas? Il a l'air de s'ennuyer le pauvre.<br>- D'accord.

Jeff les reposa au sol et Serena parti en courant vers le petit garçon pendant que Sasha y allait plus lentement, observant toutes les personnes autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- C'est le fils de Wes? Demanda Blaine.  
>- Oui, il s'appelle Peter. Répondit Jeff. C'est un Wes numéro deux. Il a même un petit marteau en plastique. Il s'amusait à frapper David avec tout à l'heure, c'était assez drôle à voir. J'avais l'impression de voir Wes, en plus petit, quand il me donnait des coups de marteau parce que je me moquais de lui.<p>

Kurt et Blaine rigolèrent puis, gardant un oeil sur leurs filles qui jouaient avec le fil de Wes, ils allèrent voir leurs anciens camarades. Ils apprirent donc que David s'était marié l'année passée et que sa femme attendait leur premier enfant. Ils discutèrent ensuite avec Thad qui donnait des cours d'espagnol dans un collège. Le jeune homme n'était pas marié mais vivait depuis trois ans avec sa petite amie. Ils retrouvèrent aussi Trent, qui était parti pendant cinq ans à l'étranger et était revenu le mois d'avant. Le couple apprirent à leur ami qu'ils étaient parents de deux adorables petites filles âgées de quatre ans, Serena et Sasha. Ils lui dirent aussi que Jeff était le parrain de Serena et Nick celui de Sasha mais que les deux petites filles les considéraient comme leurs oncles.  
>Trent fut content de voir que tout allait bien pour Blaine et Kurt et leur promit de les revoir rapidement.<br>La soirée arriva très vite à son terme et Blaine et Kurt décidèrent de rentrer quand ils virent que leurs filles dormaient profondément sur l'un des fauteuils. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis, leur promettant de rester en contact et de les revoir très vite, récupérèrent leurs filles et rentrèrent chez eux, heureux et tout aussi amoureux qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque du lycée.


	6. Brothers

**Disclamer :** On se demande si c'est nécessaire de le répéter à chaque fois.. On sait qu'ils ne sont pas à nous..

**Pairing :** Niff (Nick/Jeff)

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Angst/Romance/Family.

**Brothers :**

- T'es au courant ?

- Bonjour Nick, oui je vais bien et passe un bon week end même si tu me manques. Et toi, comment vas tu ? Répondit Jeff, irrité par l'attitude un peu brutale de son petit ami.

- Désolé . Bonjour. Tu me manques aussi. Mais t'es au courant ? Je suis bête, bien sur que non tu ne l'es pas, sinon tu saurais exactement de quoi je parles. Putain, Jeff, je te jure, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! Franchement, sur une échelle de 1 à 5, c'est au moins 9742 !

- Nick.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur là !

- Oh mais tu as raison d'avoir peur ! Et il faut que tu faut que tu sois révolté aussi, et angoissé et paniqué et...

- NICK ! Dis moi ce qui se passe !

Nick respira profondément avant de dire :

- Mon père va se marier et..

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Je ne vois pas pour...

- Avec _ta_ mère, Jeff. Mon père va se marier avec _ta_ mère !

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil puis Jeff éclata de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Loin de là. C'était un rire sans joie. Un rire qui se transforma rapidement en pleurs.

- Dis moi.. Dis moi que c'est une blague. Je t'en prie. Dis moi que c'est faux, qu'ils ne vont pas se marier.

- Je suis désolé, Jeff. J'aimerais que ça soit une blague. Sérieusement. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. On.. On va devenir frères.

- Mais je ne veux pas être ton frère ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Tu es mon copain. Je.. Je peux pas.. Je n'acceptes pas tout ça. C'est impossible. Je refuse de perdre tout ce qu'on a construit, toute cette année pour devenir ton frère !

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas.. Je t'aime trop pour accepter de devenir ton frère. Je ne veux pas. C'est pas possible. Je veux que _nous_ on se marie, je veux qu'on s'installe ensemble, qu'on ai des enfants ensemble et qu'on continue de faire l'amour ensemble !

Nick fini sa phrase en criant avant de se mettre à pleurer.

- Bébé, je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter quand tu me disais qu'il était temps pour nous d'avouer à tout le monde qu'on est en couple toi et moi. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi lâche, avoir aussi peur que mon père réagisse mal en apprenant que je suis gay. Si.. Si je t'avais écouté, si j'avais eu confiance en toi et que je t'avais cru quand tu me disais que tout allait bien se passer, que mon père m'aime et qu'il continuerait à m'aimer même après lui avoir avouer que j'aime les garçons, et un en particulier, que je t'aime toi, il n'aurait jamais fréquenté ta mère et il.. Il.. Il ne lui aurait pas demandé de l'épouser !

- Co.. Tu.. Tu lui as dit quoi quand il t'a dit que.. Que lui et maman vont.. Tu sais..

Nick soupira et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage d'un geste presque rageur.

- Rien. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et je t'ai appelé directement. Tu.. Tu veux savoir son argument pour appuyer le fait que c'est trop cool que nos parents vont se marier ?

- Dis.. Dis moi..

- On s'entend si bien toi et moi que ce sera génial qu'on soit frères. Putain.. Je suis monté m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne pas lui dire qu'on s'entend tellement bien qu'on couche ensemble depuis presque un an, toi et moi !

Jeff s'assit sur son lit en soupirant avant de dire :

- On va faire quoi, maintenant ? On.. On va devoir se séparer ? Mettre fin à notre histoire d'amour parce que.. Parce que deux frères ça ne peut pas être amoureux, ça ne peut pas être sortir ensemble, coucher ensemble. Mais.. Mais moi je ne veux que toi.. Nick, dis moi ce qu'on va faire. Nos parents n'accepteront jamais que l'on reste ensemble.

Jeff pleura à nouveau avant de continuer :

- J'aimerais que nos parents ne se soient jamais connus. J'aimerais que tu ne m'aies jamais dit ça. Tu m'avais promis que toi et moi ça serait pour toujours.

- Et c'est vrai Jeff. Je refuse de mettre fin à notre histoire. Jamais. Je m'en fous de ce que nos parents disent. Je suis trop amoureux de toi pour devenir ton frère ! Je.. J'ai envie de te kidnapper et qu'on parte loin tout les deux. Au diable nos parents et leur foutu mariage, au diable le lycée, au diable tout ce qui n'est pas toi ou l'amour qu'on se porte l'un pour l'autre. Si je dois renoncer à toi, à notre histoire, autant m'achever tout de suite !

Nick entendit Jeff pleurer à nouveau et il combattit ses propres larmes pour dire :

- Bébé.. Pleures pas, je t'en supplie.. Ne pleures pas alors que je ne suis pas près de toi pour te consoler.

- Je.. Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je.. Je me sens tellement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'amuse à déchiqueter mon cœur. Je.. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Tu es plus qu'un simple petit ami ou amant. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu es la personne avec qui je veux me marier, avoir des enfants. Je.. Tu es mon âme sœur Nick.

- Tu es la mienne, Jeff. On.. On ne va pas se séparer. Je.. Je suis sérieux Jeff ! On.. On va partir toi et moi ! On va partir, comme ça on restera ensemble tout le temps. Et on sera heureux, et ensemble.

- Comment on fera pour survivre Nick ? C'est pas réaliste.. On est deux adolescents, sans aucun revenu.. On ne s'en sortira jamais.

- On trouvera quelque chose Jeff. On s'aime, et on veut absolument rester ensemble. C'est plus fort que tout le reste.

- Nos parents nous laisseront jamais partir et..

Des coups donnés à la porte le firent sursauter.

- Je te rappelle après Nick.

- D'accord.. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi.

Jeff raccrocha et essuya ses joues.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra.

- Maman..

- Ça va Poussin ? Tu as les yeux rouges comme si tu avais pleuré..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Jeff.

- C'est pas facile Jeff.. Comment dire.. Je.. Je vais..

- Je sais ! La coupa le blond. Je sais ! Tu vas te remarier ! Avec le père de Nick !

- Comment tu..

- Nick me l'a dit ! Il m'a téléphoné pour me le dire ! S'exclama le jeune homme en montrant le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Jeff, calmes toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. J'ai le droit de refaire ma vie. Puis vois le bon côté des choses, Nick et toi vous allez devenir frères.

- Mais c'est _ça_ le problème, je ne veux pas qu'on soit frères !

- Mais tu l'aimes bien.

- Non ! Je ne l'aime pas _bien_ ! S'emporta Jeff. Je l'aime. Je suis fou amoureux de lui ! C'est mon âme sœur, c'est mon petit ami depuis un an ! Et avec ton mariage à la con, je vais perdre tout ça, je vais devoir y renoncer ! Je te déteste de gâcher la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé !

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de dire quoique ce soit, Jeff sorti de sa chambre et quitta la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Voila. Avec Tac, on s'en va hiberner et pleurer toutes les larmes de nos corps.<em>

_Cet OS c'est notre préféré à toutes les deux. Et on espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que nous, même si ca nous à brisé le coeur de l'écrire._


	7. Confidences et trou de mémoire

**Auteur**: Jean et Claude. (On a changé de prénoms. Et de sexe.)

**Pairing**: Centré sur Trent.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Friendship/Humour

* * *

><p><strong>Confidences et trou de mémoire :<strong>

Trent quitta sa chambre sans la verrouille, étant pressé. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il hésita deux secondes entre continuer sa route et répondre à son ami. Comme d'habitude, il choisi la deuxième option et se retourna.

- Hey Kurt ! Fit Trent avec un sourire. Je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

- Je.. Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ?

- Kurt avait un peu l'air perturbé et cela fini de convaincre Trent.

- Bien sur, viens, on va dans ma chambre, ce sera plus tranquille que dans le couloir.

Sans rien ajouter, il entraîna Kurt dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Il attendit plusieurs minutes et brisa le silence quand il comprit que Kurt ne se livrerait que lorsque Trent l'aurait mit en confiance.

- Alors Ninou, il..

- Je change de lycée.

Ou alors il devait simplement réfléchir à comment annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu quoi ? Demanda Trent, surpris.

- Je retourne à McKinley.

- Mais.. Pourquoi ?

- Mon père ne peut plus payer. Il a arrêté de prendre ses médicaments pour le cœur pour réussir à payer les frais de Dalton. Je ne veux pas qu'il mette sa santé en danger parce que je suis un trouillard. Du coup je retourne à McKinley la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Blaine.. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Wow.. Je.. Wow.. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire là..

- Dis moi quoi faire, s'il te plait, Trent.

Trent réfléchit quelques minutes avant de parler.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu m'as dit. La vérité. Dis lui que tu y retournes car ça revient trop cher pour ton père. Il comprendra, il n'est pas bête, tu sais.

Les deux garçons restèrent plusieurs minutes à parler puis sortirent de la chambre.

- Merci encore, Trent, tu m'as rassuré. Je vais faire ce que tu as dit.

Trent lui sourit et chacun parti de leur côté. Trent eu le temps de sortir de l'internat avant de se faire à nouveau interpeller.

- Hey Trent !

- Wes.. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je cherche David. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Mon marteau a disparu et je suis sur que c'est lui qui me l'a caché.

- Euh non je ne l'ai pas vu.. Ni David, ni ton marteau.. Essayes dans sa chambre. Celle de David hein.

- Okay Mec, merci du conseil. À plus !

Et Wes reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Trent reprit sa route et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment principal au moment même où Blaine en sortait.

- Oh Trent ! Tu tombes bien, je venais justement te voir. Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés.

- Oh euh ouais. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir sur un des nombreux banc du parc de l'école.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Blaine ?

- Tu te souviens qu'avec Kurt on est allé à un concert de bienfaisance à McKinley il y a deux jours ?

- Euh oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien voilà, lorsqu'on y est allé, il m'a montré les lieux et je voyais dans sa façon de parler que l'endroit lui manque et.. Lorsqu'on a vu ses amis, j'ai comprit que sa place est là bas. Il ne se sent pas bien ici, ce n'est pas _son_ lycée et ses amis les plus proches sont là bas. J'ai envie de lui dire de retourner à McKinley mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. J'ai peur qu'il croit que je ne veux pas de lui ici. Que je ne veux plus du tout de lui. Dis moi quoi faire. Dis moi quoi lui dire. S'il te plait..

Trent dû retenir un rire et prit quelques minutes pour calmer son rire intérieur puis dit :

- Vas le voir et dis lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Tout simplement. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de voir que tu as vu qu'il n'est pas épanoui ici. Et il se peut qu'il veuille rester ici pour ne pas que tu penses qu'il ne veut plus de toi.. Bref, vas le voir et parles en à lui directement.

- D'accord. Tu as raison. Merci.

Avec un sourire, Blaine se leva et marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'internat, allant certainement parler à Kurt.

Trent allait se lever quand son téléphone sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche tout en râlant.

- Allô ?

- Trent ! C'est Nick. Dis, si Wes vient te poser des question par rapport à son marteau tu ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui l'ai, d'accord ?

- Il soupçonne David, il ne viendra pas te voir.

- Okay, cool. Au fait, t'es où ?

- Je.. j'avais un truc à faire mais tout le monde a décidé que j'étais devenu un psy ou un truc du genre. Du coup, j'ai oublié ce que je devais faire..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Désolées les gens, Tic (moi) a oublié de faire le RAR au chapitre précédent.. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.. Aussi, on part à Nice jeudi, jusqu'au 1 mars, mais ne vous inquiétez pas normalement on prend nos ordis, on continuera donc à publier un OS par semaine. :)

**RAR: **  
><strong>July: <strong>Contentes que tu aies aimé l'OS précédent. On espère que tu aimes toujours autant nos écrits!


End file.
